Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva
by CerisierJin
Summary: Levi estaba decidido, confiado y satisfecho con sus decisiones.


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **N/A: **Wow, primer fic del año.

 **Advertencias :** Universo alterno, posible OoC, el título elegido solamente por la fecha.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tener a esa mujer encima no le provocaba ninguna clase de emoción erótica que le incitara a perder el control. Nunca había sido de los que se dejaban guiar por los bajos instintos primitivos, sin embargo, tampoco es que ahí hubiera un solo ápice de lujuria; el peso del cuerpo femenino simplemente no estimulaba su libido. Los labios de ella se sentían acartonados en su cuello, sus gemidos eran insípidos, sus manos, en vez de proporcionar la calidez típica de un preliminar, calaban como hielo en su medio desnudado torso, mientras que en una actitud medianamente salvaje buscaba más contacto íntimo con su centro.

Pero por más que ella se retorciera, acariciara o refregara como signo inequívoco de una invitación, Levi simplemente permanecía como una estatua contra el sofá.

El problema radica en que se sentía incapaz de alejarla de un empujón por temor a lastimarla. En consecuencia, al momento en que la chica saltó sobre él causando que ambos cayeran abruptamente en esa posición, el hombre se había decantado por mantener su temple lo más calmado posible.

Aún mantenía cerrados los ojos, mientras, inhalaba y exhalaba con parsimonia, contando hasta 100.

Se estaba dejando _hacer_ por mera paciencia, virtud de la cual el azabache no se consideraba poseedor, y mientras ella no se atreviera a besarlo en la boca, ni intentar ir por su cinturón, su incipiente molestia permanecería mermada.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tuviera un límite.

—Ya basta, no puedes proceder con lo que pretendes, no lo permitiré, porque sabes perfectamente que yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Hablando con aquel familiar y contundente tono de voz, fue que la susodicha por fin se detuvo de golpe. Su femenino rostro escapó del hueco de su cuello, subiendo lentamente hasta sus penetrantes ojos y mirándolo directamente con terror, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sabía que la había cagado, y se sentía terrible porque se supone que el propósito de aquella visita no fue otro que "limar asperezas e intentar reestablecer una vieja amistad".

—Yo…yo… lo siento. Es mi culpa… —murmuró débilmente, apenas pudiendo articular debido a la vergüenza y la incomodidad provocada por su estupidez—, estaba bebiendo desde antes de que llegaras y…

—Por cortesía diría que no te disculpes —la interrumpió, ahora sí moviéndola por su cuenta, y con su ayuda ambos estuvieron debidamente sentados en el espacioso sofá—, pero tienes razón, es tu culpa. Te dejaste llevar por tus impulsos en este oportuno momento donde estamos solos, el cual, te recuerdo también fue tu idea. Además, tu falta de racionalización también tuvo que ver haciéndote soltar aquellas palabras, por dios, _sabes_ que tengo novia.

 _Joder_ , lo que le pidió antes de saltar sobre él… " _Levi, tengamos una última vez, solo una, una despedida, por favor, es lo que más deseo…_ " Qué incómodo debía ser para él, ya no sabía con qué cara lo miraría, mucho menos después de la tan amena conversación que habían sostenido apenas una hora antes. Todo había sido un despropósito desde un principio.

—Bueno… realmente ahora es mi prometida. Le pedí matrimonio la madrugada de Navidad —Levi chasqueó la lengua viéndola despectivamente—. Creí innecesario mencionarlo debido a que siempre te consideré una mujer decente, pero ahora… ya veo que debí haberlo dejado claro cuando acepté venir aquí. Sabes que tú y yo no volveremos a estar juntos, en _ningún sentido_ , nunca más.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que la nueva relación de Levi iba viento en popa, y aún con su ceñudo semblante se le notaba que estaba locamente enamorado, que amaba a su chica más de lo que pudo haberla amado a ella. Por más que haya luchado y se hubiera esforzado por mantener estable la relación… simplemente no podías tratar de avivar el fuego de un amor que hace tiempo estaba extinto.

Y sí, estaba de acuerdo, él tenía todo el derecho de rehacer su vida y ella no era nadie para interferir con su felicidad. Tampoco se consideraba una arpía.

Pero Levi era una persona sumamente increíble en cuanto lo conocías, y no quería perder su amistad solo por haber terminado una relación disfuncional. Ingenuamente creyó que podría regresar a aquellos tiempos de complicidad, pero su plan había resultado contraproducente. Levi seguramente no querría volver a tener contacto con ella.

—Lo sé perfectamente, estoy arrepentida por mi falta de control, aún si no pasó a mayores, pero sé que tú no lo ves de la misma forma, entonces…

—Así es, abusaste de mi confianza.

—No volverá a pasar.

—Por supuesto que no.

—¿Podemos hablar…

—No.

Levi comenzó a abotonarse la camisa y desarrugar el resto de su traje de oficina.

—Me pediste una oportunidad para volver a ser amigos y la jodiste casi al instante, ¿qué te hace pensar que volveré a confiar en ti? —se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada y tomar su abrigo.

Ella no le siguió, no tenía las agallas.

—Entiendo… supongo que este es el adiós definitivo.

Él no quería ser _del_ _todo_ grosero pero, mierda, se encontraba muy ofendido y enojado. Ella había ocupado un lugar especial en su momento, la decepción era obvia; sin embargo, para nada representaba la misma importancia que le hubiera otorgado antes, ella no significaba más que una etapa pasada en su vida. Una que ya no tenía ningún sentido recordar.

—Sí, Petra, desde hace _meses_ lo fue.

Levi salió del departamento casi corriendo, subió a su coche pero no arrancó inmediatamente. Se quedó un momento reflexionado en lo que había ocurrido con Petra; de cómo pasó de querer arreglar las cosas entre ellos a violar su espacio personal. La bebida en su sangre tuvo mucho que ver, era consiente; no obstante, aquello no enmendaba su atrevido comportamiento, y sobre todo, no había marcha atrás.

Levi aflojó su agarre sobre el volante, destensándose poco a poco.

Ya no estaba tan molesto, es solo que cuando se ofreció a llevarla a su habitación al notar su tambaleante andar, no creyó ni por un segundo que sería capaz de terminar así.

Era evidente que se trataba de un pequeño error, un desliz cometido por cualquiera, pero él no tenía el deber de perdonarle nada. Desde principios de ese año se determinó que habían cortado lazos, y exactamente ayer ella le había sorprendido con un texto para invitarle a _conversar_. No había pasado ni un año desde la última vez que la había visto. Sabía que Petra era muy espiritual y quería acabar el año _bien_ con todos sus allegados, donde sorprendentemente lo incluía a él. Si había aceptado, fue porque no tenía razones fuertes para no hacerlo, hasta ahora, donde ella le demostró que no soportaría una relación limitada a la amistad si tenía esas actitudes tan descarriladas.

Prefería no volver a hablarle nunca, total, no tenía la obligación.

Y así fue.

Dicen que el pasado está pisado, por lo cual, desde aquel momento en su coche, Levi rompía todo vínculo con Petra Ral, su exmejor amiga en la universidad, y exnovia después de haber egresado.

Ahora, con sus recién cumplidos 28 años tenía un futuro brillante esperando por él con la que era su prometida.

—Mierda… —el azabache se sobresaltó al reparar en la hora marcada por su reloj de muñeca, recordando como un rayo los planes pendientes para noche vieja.

 _7:49_. No iba _demasiado_ tarde. Le restaban 10 minutos para la hora pactada, podría conducir hasta el departamento de ella sin problemas; sin embargo, al volver a suspirar producto de un breve alivio, percibió en sí mismo la fragancia de un perfume extremadamente dulzón… No podía llegar oliendo a otra mujer a casa de su prometida. No es que tuviera algo que esconder, pero prefería no inmiscuirla ni causarle preocupaciones innecesarias.

Total, no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir corriendo a su lado para obtener consuelo.

Levi encendió el automóvil y marchó con dirección a su departamento, ahondando en sus cavilaciones por la situación curiosa en la que ya había reparado antes.

Quizá muchos hombres se sentirían con el ego hinchado en su lugar, es decir: su exnovia, para nada fea, pidiéndole un polvo sin compromisos, una despedida, una última vez de la que nadie se daría cuenta y con posibilidades remotas a repetición... Un hecho bastante _tentador_ por sí solo, puesto que no le había comentado a nadie acerca de la reunión — _pensaba hacerlo dependiendo del asunto_ —. Sin embargo al momento, estando ahí debajo de ella, Levi se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente él no quería continuar _ahí_ _debajo_ _de ella_ , ni por encima, ni nada; por las razones antes mencionadas.

No quería, aquello no le provocó absolutamente nada. Mucho menos placer.

Fue cuando algo se iluminó en su cabeza.

Los hombres no caían en la tentación porque realmente no fuera su voluntad, sino porque les remordía la conciencia y no podrían cargar con el pensamiento de haber cometido un pecado. Pero la realidad es que por dentro lo estaban deseando. Por eso, cuando evitaban caer en las garras de la infidelidad, inmediatamente corrían a los brazos de la otra persona para sentirse reconfortados, para buscar ese consuelo que necesitaban rogando un perdón tácito e implícito, y así sentir que no han fallado; cuando si no fuera por esa sensación de atadura y compromiso total, cometerían tal falta sin dudarlo.

Eso para él no significaba amar de verdad.

Mas no era su caso, porque él no sentía ninguna especie de culpa. Mucho menos sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo arrepentido hacia los brazos de su prometida.

Al cruzar su puerta se sintió pleno, y con toda la libertad del mundo se duchó, vistió y arregló atractivamente para dirigirse a la celebración de año nuevo.

—¡Vaya! Por una vez estás llegando tarde.

—Me quedé entretenido con un detalle en la oficina, tendrás que disculpar… —el resto de la frase quedó incompleta, al recorrerla completa de arriba abajo—. Luces preciosa, Mikasa.

—No sería novedad… pero pensé que tus ansias de puntualidad serían más grandes. Por cierto, tú luces enano —ella le enseñó la lengua juguetonamente, para después jalarlo de la mano para ingresar juntos al resguardo cálido del departamento.

Para Levi no pasó desapercibido el insolente comentario dirigido hacia su altura, mas no hubo ninguna réplica malhumorada al reparar en lo bien acentuado que se veía su trasero desde su posición.

El _outfit_ de Mikasa consistía en un vestido a medio muslo ceñido al cuerpo, poseía mangas largas hasta los codos y sin ningún tipo de escote que resaltara sus atributos delanteros, pero hacía un _excelente_ trabajo con su cintura y sus caderas. Realmente se veía muy sensual, sencilla, pero elegante gracias a aquellas medias negras y botas de tacón bajo que complementaban su atuendo.

Mikasa sin duda tenía estilo, y desde que había recortado su cabello, lucía aún más madura de lo que era. El resto de su hermosa apariencia era producto de su esfuerzo y belleza natural, ella no necesitaba llevar puestos muchos artilugios ni mucho maquillaje, pero cuando se daba la oportunidad, obtenía gratificantes resultados como aquellos.

 _Ella sí que lograba encender cada uno de sus sentidos en un santiamén, aunado al detalle de que aún se encontraba vestida_.

Despertó de sus acalorados y para nada inocentes pensamientos cruzando en medio de la sala, mientras Mikasa no paraba de hablar una retahíla de detalles finales de la cena de esta noche a los cuales no prestaba mucha atención.

Antes de entrar a la cocina, no obstante, Levi fue más rápido y la giró para estampar sus labios en un beso apasionado que ella instintivamente correspondió. Se quedaron ahí pegados uno contra el otro, devorándose sin escrúpulos, Levi con las manos ancladas a las caderas femeninas y ella rodeándole el cuello. La diferencia sensorial era supremamente alucinante, agregando el hecho de que él sí quería compartir _todo_ con Mikasa.

No tardaron en separarse, pues ambos podían sentir cada pulsación de la sangre en sus venas que los acercaban cada vez más al borde del no retorno.

—Feliz año Nuevo, mi futura esposa… espero ansiosamente cada uno de los que sé, serán maravillosos años a tu lado.

—Levi… —susurró muy quedito, cerca de su oído—. Aún faltan tres horas y media.

Él escupió un típico " _Tsk_ ".

—No lo arruines.

Ella rio suavemente con esa dulce voz que tanto lo embriagaba día con día, y reforzó el agarre alrededor de su delicada cintura, con la certeza de que tenía entre sus brazos al verdadero amor de su vida.

Su prometida Mikasa Ackerman es la única con quien irrevocablemente Levi quiere estar, se lo decía su corazón, y en aquel íntimo abrazo es que él reafirmaba ese eterno trato consigo mismo de _ni una más que no sea ella._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **N/A** : _¿Pueden creer que esto se me vino a la mente ayer por la mañana mientras dormitaba? Lo más increíble no fue acomodar todo para que fuera fic, sino que lo terminé. Perdón si hallan algún error de dedo o gramatical, esto será revisado y corregido más tarde._

 _En fin, FELIZ 2019 A TODOOOOOS. Y QUE VIVA EL **RIVAMIKA**._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
